


Train wreck two, electric boogaloo.

by CallmeDJ



Series: Fandom intros/works involving Jay and Dana [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: ATUS, Angst, Crack, Fluff, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Other, Self-Indulgent, lots of crack, pirate au by the lovely Gridoc on tumblr, screeching our lungs out, will add more tags as the story progresses, yhs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeDJ/pseuds/CallmeDJ
Summary: Soo... you guys remember the first hermitcraft fic I wrote?Welp, you're in luck! I'm writing a part two!This time, we follow Dana and her scout patrol, as they venture into an unfamiliar world.(You probably want to read the first half of this story, before this one.)
Relationships: I don't remember - Relationship, but mostly friends - Relationship, some ships - Relationship
Series: Fandom intros/works involving Jay and Dana [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954306
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Who are these people? Why are they here?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and the universe shifts (ATUS)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905302) by [aayaptre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aayaptre/pseuds/aayaptre). 
  * Inspired by [Even Angels Have Their Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279710) by [Icypolargirl78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypolargirl78/pseuds/Icypolargirl78). 
  * Inspired by [Light Of Lairyon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808456) by [HKpika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKpika/pseuds/HKpika), [writingtheend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingtheend/pseuds/writingtheend). 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Foop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foop/pseuds/Foop). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [The Weight of Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027974) by [BastardBin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardBin/pseuds/BastardBin). 



> This first chapter is pretty short, but I promise, the next ones will be longer.

X had been warned. He had been told that he was likely to get some people appearing on the server, but when he got back to Hermitcraft after that little dimension hopping meet-n-greet with far too many ‘au’s, he was rather preoccupied with sorting out the living situation with all the other versions.

They also had to figure out what to do with pirate Bdubs, pirate Keralis and Sam. The Mumbos, the Docs and the Iskalls took it upon themselves, and teamed up to create the best prison their redstoning could make.

Ice and Fir had opted to make their own bases, with one in the closest ice biome and the other in the nether, not too far away from Ice’s portal. 

The multi-creature evils settled close to Fir’s base, to no one’s surprise. 

Yhs Grian was rarely seen apart from Taurtis, and the two of them, as well as atus Grian had built their own base out to sea. It vaguely resembled a great, white entrance to some grand palace. 

Twisted, overworld, and twol Grian moved in with the original. Construction of the mansion went a lot quicker after that.

Lol decided to populate a nice little island, with plenty of the odd plants that came from the nether, (lol Bdubs had been itching to get his hands on some) that had been made by their combined efforts (and a decent amount of lol Scar’s terraforming magic) just off the cowmercial district. 

The pirate au made themselves a large pirate ship out to sea, with pointers from various Cleos, who had done the same in season 6. 

The rest of the counterparts ended up staying with their respective originals, with the exception of avian Grian, who had decided to make a base in the air. It rather resembled a cloud at the moment, although onlookers were assured that it would look much better. Just give him some more time.

All in all, things weren’t going too poorly for the server.

Things were relatively peaceful, with the exception of the occasional prank.

Of course, they should have expected something to happen.

And happen it did, one day while X was working on his potion brewing machine. 

[Dannygirl has joined the game]

[Catpotato_princess has joined the game]

[Gamingwitheric has joined the game]

[Christeenamc has joined the game]

[Iskall85: HALLO??]

[Overworld!Stressmonster101: Didn’t Jay tell us about this?]

[Xisumavoid: I’m heading down to spawn.]

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Honestly, Dana should have expected something like this the moment she got that call.

But, it was a scout camp, and there simply no time to worry about where she was going this time or who was likely to come with her, when she had tents to pitch, breakfasts to make, children to wrangle, rain to try and fail at avoiding… The list went on and on.

So, she kept the kit, full of all the little things that could be useful in case something went wrong in the new dimension, on her, and went about with her day.

It had happened during an expedition with her patrol to get firewood. 

She had been chatting with Christeena, while attempting to fend off Eric’s attacks with a stick he had found, when the world went dark.


	2. Soo... you guys know about the multi-worlds interpretation, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, pog!

When Dana woke up, she was in a place she had only ever seen in videos. 

It was a large room, with plenty of plants, fence work, and orange. 

It had armour stands in one corner, with weapons and tools, there were rockets and elytra in another, there were totems of undying in yet another, and in the back wall stood a huge purple gate that she recognized as a nether portal.

Something tickled her forehead.

She looked around to see what it was and realized a few things.

One, the offending object was a feather.

Two, that feather came from a large set of light grey, brown, white, and black wings that had somehow found their way onto her back. They looked rather like those of a Canadian goose.

And three, her friends, who were sprawled out behind her, had new appendages as well.

Eric, a blonde boy with hazel eyes, who was 12, and a year or so behind her in scouts, had tabby cat ears and a tail that flicked around as he lay, passed out on the ground. 

Agnes, an introverted girl, who was about the same age as Eric, although perhaps a bit older, with dirty blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail and grey eyes, was also a cat, a white one this time. Her ears lay flat against her head as she looked around the unfamiliar room.

Christeena, a short, stumpy girl, with a round, friendly face, and light brown hair pulled into a messy bun. She was a bit older than Dana herself, and sported large white wings, reminiscent of a morning dove. She was living up to her nickname of ‘Clumsy’ by having already tripped over them twice as she tried to right herself. 

And lastly was Dana herself, or Danny, as most people called her. She had long, brown hair, that, as she reached a hand back, could feel was in a braid down her back. She could feel the familiar weight of her glasses on the bridge of her nose and her ears. It was comforting, in a way.

Dana stuck a hand out to help Christeena, who accepted it, heaving herself up. The round faced girl rubbed the drowsiness from her eyes, and looked around. She immediately rushed over to the still-unconscious Eric, patting his face to try to wake him up, while Dana went over to check on Agnes.

The newfound cat hybrid looked up at the winged girl as she approached. 

“Hello, Danny.”

“Hey, Agnes. How you holding up?”

Agnes nodded vacantly. 

“Good, good. I’m a cat now, I suppose, so that’s nice.”

Dana nodded. “Yeah. I guess I’m some sort of bird. A goose, I think. I can’t exactly see my wings.” The aforementioned wings curled around their owner self-consciously, the feathers trying to hide Dan from a threat that wasn’t there.

Agnes smiled. “Yeah, those are goose wings. They suit you.”

Dan opened her mouth to respond, when a buzzing came from her wrist. Looking down, she saw a bracelet type thing on her wrist. There was a glowing white button in the middle, and pressing it brought up a screen, with a keyboard and text. 

After quickly reading through the text, Dan looked over at the rest to see that they also had the screens up in front of their faces. 

Eric was the first to say anything. “Does this mean Xisumavoid, like, _the_ Xisumavoid? And if so, who’s ‘Overworld!Stressmonster101’?”

Dan sighed, the sigh of a person who had been happy to keep a secret, but, having been found out, was now forced to explain.

“Ok, so you know about the multi-worlds interpretation? So, basically, we’re in a different world. If you look at your clothing, you’ll notice that you look like your clothing matches that of your minecraft skins.”

Christeena piped up worriedly: “Does that mean..” 

Dan sighed. “Yup. We’re in Hermitcraft.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow updates, pog!

**Author's Note:**

> Cliff-hangers~  
> Also, if you have questions, comments, concerns, or criticisms, please do not hesitate to comment them down below. I absolutely love getting comments.


End file.
